johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
WTOB: Weapons
There are a lot of weapons to use in the game. Some of them are good at close range whereas others are good at a distance. Weapons Knife The knife is one of many means for B.J. to fight up close. Now, the Knife can be used to eliminate an enemy silently, or it can be thrown to eliminate an enemy at a distance. Just be mindful that the knife can't be thrown far, and if it misses it may give away your position. Pistol The pistol is also good for eliminating selective targets as well (especially picking off COs before they know you're hear and call for reinforcments). Though, it itsn't good for taking on a legion of Nazi Soldiers and practically useless against the Heavy Troopers. Assault Rifle The most well-rounded gun of the bunch. Unlike in The New Order however, this version of the Assault Rifle has a higher rate of fire and slightly more stability (funny as The Old Blood is before The New Order). But nevertheless this is basically the go-to gun for handling most situations. Schockhammer The 1946 model of the Combat Shotgun from The New Order, much like the Combat Shotgun, it's used mostly for close quarter battles against Nazi Soldiers. Though, it can't fire on full auto (as you must press the fire button every time you shoot it). and it's basically useless in long distance pickoff movements. Bombenschuss This weapon is the 1946 model of the AR Marksman (minus the plasma fire capability). Like most rifles used in the actual World War 2, it is bolt action. Meaning it has a very slow rate of fire, not ideal for taking on multiple enemies at once. But it has a long range, perfect for picking off enemies from a distance and thinning out enemy numbers (when their own weapons are out of range). It also uses a huge bullet which can eliminate even heavy Troopers with a headshot. It can be outfitted with a scope (which shouldn't be too far from where you get a Bombenschuss) allowing you to target distant enemies. Kamfpistol This weapon looks like a cross between a revolver and a flare gun. But revolvers and flare guns don't fire explosive grenades that do massive damage to even the biggest of enemies, and it's also great to use against a legion of enemies as well. Though, it takes some time to reload (especially that it needs to be reloaded between every shot) leaving you vulnerable, and if you fire it too close to a wall an enemy or another object, you can sustain damage as well. Grenade Grenades are throwing weapons which you can use against a legion of enemies and are ideal to use against enemies that are hiding behind cover, even if they move out of the way of the Grenade, they'll be open for your own gunfire. Just watch where you throw grenades as they can bounce off walls and other objects, and can bounce back to you. Pipe This is a dual weapon/item system. Though this is usually to use when climbing up certain walls, but it can also be used for eliminating certain enemies such as Ubersoldats when they're powered down, or when you don't have any other weapon to use. It can be either used as 2 for silent takedowns or used as one to really eliminate an enemy. They can also open certain doors that are electronically sealed (powered down, of course) and to open up vents. Civilian Shotgun Not to be confused with the Schockhammer. The regular shotgun can deliver a good amount of damage (roughly the same as with the Schockhammer). Though, only used in the first Mission, as you get to the Wulfberg mission, you'll use a sawed-off version of the shotgun. Of course, you can fire 2 rounds from it at a time, but it is the reload time which is the problem which can leave you vulnerable. Items As in The New Order, there are a variety of items and loose ammunition to pick up and use. Ammunition This only covers the loose ammunition that you can find lying around somewhere. Once you eliminate a Nazi Soldier (more than likely he'll be armed) you can pick up his weapon and even get it's ammunition. Ammo for Pistol Ammo for Assault Rifle Ammo for Schockhammer Ammo for Bombenschuss Ammo for Kamfpistol Ammo For Shotgun Other Items Here are the other items such as items that restore your health or give you protective armor. Health items can restore some lost health. Though your health can regenerate, but only to some degree. Find anything that you can find to restore your health. As in The New Order, you can overcharge your health. Food First Aid Scavenged Armor Items Armor is also important to have because it can reduce the amount of damage you take from enemy fire, as long as you have Armor, your health will stay high. Armor Vests